THERE IS NOTHING LIKE IMPOSSIBLE
by Sarah-TheRealSlimShady
Summary: If the one you love was previously your enemy. If loving that person could hurt your family and friends. Would you still love them? or would you forget them? This story is about my favourite ship Draco/Hermione. Its a bit tragic and romantic. Location- Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry Year- Fourth Year.
1. Feelings Uncontrolled

THERE IS NOTHING LIKE IMPOSSIBLE.

Feelings Uncontrolled.

It was all you could hope for, Hermione Granger thought warily. It was three days to the Yule Ball and she was asked by Victor Krum, an international Quidditch player, the champion of Durmstang and heartthrob of millions to accompany him. Still she was not happy. Why? Because she wanted to go with someone else. The good -looking Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

"_What? Draco Malfoy?_ You are losing it Hermione!" her friend Ginny said disbelievingly. She was the only person Hermione has ever talked about Draco. They were sitting in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory.

"I had already told you that I like him, Ginny." She replied.

"You just said, that you think he's good-looking and I agreed with you, but when did you start liking him?" asked Ginny.

Now that's a good question, Hermione started liking Malfoy since there second grade. When she found that Draco visited her every day (according to Madam Pomfery) when she was lying in hospital wing, petrified. Even more than Harry and Ron, but she had no offence with them because they were trying to solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets.

"I don't know when it started, I just like him." She lied.

Ginny started taking deep breaths; she looked so much like her mother, Molly Weasley, when she does that.

"Hermione, you can't like him." she said with exaggerated patience.

"Oh, yeah. Why?"

"'Cause he's a_ Slytherin_!" she made it look like it's a disgusting thing to be.

"So what, Ginny? It's not necessary that all Slytherins are bad." Hermione said indignantly.

"Yeah, but he is." Ginny snapped.

"You don't know him so you can't say that." Hermione replied. Thinking of the night when Draco caught her in his arms and stopped her from falling. She sighed unknowingly remembering of his handsome face and pale blond hair.

Ginny waved her hands in front of Hermione's unfocused eyes and brought her back to the present. She again took a deep breath and said calmly, more like herself. "Hermione, even if he's noble and good, even if you like him, there's no point because he hates you."

Ouch. That hurt.

She continued "Sorry, Hermione, but let's face it. He always ignores you. Plus you very well know the Malfoys' obsession with Purebloods."

"I know, but I just can't stop the way I feel, Ginny." She said, blinking furiously trying to stop the tears from falling. Maybe Ginny is right, she thought. Maybe I should say yes to Krum.

What was she thinking, Draco Malfoy! It's impossible. Just impossible, and no matter how much she tried to stop them, there they were traitor tears, betraying her.


	2. Reason to live

2.

"Hey! Draco." Said a high-pitched voice and brought Draco Malfoy's attention back to the Slytherin's dormitory, or dungeons, should be the right word for it. Draco looked up, it was Pansy Parkinson.

"Hi!" Draco replied half-heartedly and looked down again. He was staring fixedly at the same spot since the last five minutes.

"What's up with you Draco?" she said. "You are all gloom and doom since the announcement of the Yule Ball."

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" he said. You see, it's very unlikely that Draco's sycophants are not trotting behind him, following his orders.

"They must be somewhere, filling their overlarge tummies. But you didn't answer my question, Draco." She said.

"Question, which question?"He asked, showing clearly that he didn't followed what Pansy said.

"What the hell is happening with you Draco? You are not eating properly, you are not replying to your mother's letters properly and you've even given up teasing Potter and his Red-headed sidekick!" she shouted with exasperation.

Draco stood up. "I am not to be spoken like that, got it!" he shouted back.

Pansy blinked. "Well…er…I...I just….never mind then." And she turned to leave.

"No, Pansy, wait." Draco said behind her but she was already out. Just then, Crabbe and Goyle entered.

"What happened? Why was Pansy crying?" asked Goyle.

"Pansy was crying?" Draco looked a bit taken aback.

"Yeah, must be something big, because she usually doesn't cry." Crabbe said.

"Uh-Huh, she makes _others_ cry." Said Goyle, in a kind of admiring tone.

"But the point is that, why was she crying? Did you say something to her?" asked Crabbe.

Draco looked a bit awkward. "No…. I didn't" He said then continued abruptly "Hey, I want to go out for a bit of fresh air."

"Okay, let's go to the grounds." Crabbe agreed.

The three of them were out in the grounds. Crabbe and Goyle were eating huge muffins which they somehow managed to grab. Whereas Draco was lying on his back and staring at the sky, a sort of dazed expression on his face. "So who are you planning to go with, Draco, to the Yule ball?" asked Goyle in a muffled voice as his mouth was full with muffins.

"I was thinking about….er...Taking…er...Her...Um…someone." finished Draco awkwardly.

"I thought you wanted to take Pansy with you. If it's true, then why aren't you telling us?" Goyle inquired.

"Goyle, you put that wrong. Pansy desperately wants to go with Draco instead of Draco wanting to take Pansy, right?" interrupted Crabbe.

"No, Guys. It's not Pansy, it's someone else I want to go with." Draco said.

"What? Who?" both of them said together.

Draco closed his eyes and said in a rush "You may not believe it, but I want to go with Hermione." He took a short breath and continued. "I like her very much. I don't know when it started or how it started so don't ask me any questions." He finished and waited for their response.

"Hermione, who's Hermione?" asked Crabbe.

Draco chuckled in spite of himself. "Hermione Granger, you nitwit."

"_Granger_! You want to go with _Hermione Granger_?" they said together so disbelievingly that it sounded rude.

"Yeah, so what's the big deal?" Draco snapped.

"Malfoy, she is a _Mudblood._" Goyle said in a shocked voice while Crabbe started to roar with laugher. "Draco you got us. That was very funny." Crabbe choked. Goyle looked a bit baffled.

"I am not joking, you idiot." Draco said. "And you, Goyle. How dare you call her that?"

"But Draco, this is a fact. She is a Mudblood, after all." Goyle said, looking at Malfoy as if he was totally mad.

Malfoy reached for his wand so fast that Goyle mind didn't even register it.

Malfoy pointed his wand at Goyle's throat and said "Do not dare to insult Hermione in front of me, or it will be the last thing you ever said."

"Hey Draco, we didn't know that you were that touchy about Granger or we would have never said anything like that, we are sorry." Crabbe said and poked Goyle in the ribs.  
"Uh, yes, yes. We are sorry." Goyle said getting Crabbe's hint.

Draco put his hand down and sighed. "Well, it's alright." Draco said. "But my protectiveness is of no use apparently, because Hermione don't feel the same way about me."  
"You can't know that Draco." Said Goyle.

"Oh, I know it. She probably thinks of me as her enemy." Draco shouted, eventually breaking down.

He slammed his foot on the nearby tree. "I want to leave me alone." He said.  
"But Draco…" Goyle starts to say. "I said just GO! GO NOW!" Draco roared. Goyle and Crabbe left leaving Draco alone, on his own.

Just as both of them left, Draco was on his knees. His anger completely evaporated, tears running down his cheeks. He was not even making any effort to wipe them away.

I hate myself, he thought. I hate my whole life. What is the use of my life when the only person I care about hates me? And then he laid down, thinking of Hermione, his only reason to live.


	3. Emotions can Ache

3. Emotions

It was the day of Yule Ball. Hermione Granger has agreed to accompany Viktor Krum. Even Harry and Ron had managed to find partners, Ginny was going with Neville. Everyone was happy.

Except…  
"Oh, is it compulsory to go, Ginny." Hermione said unhappily. She was still in her school robes.

"You already know that Hermione, you are in fourth year, it is compulsory for you." Ginny said rolling her eyes. She was already wearing her dress robes, she looked really pretty.

"Now, come on, quick. Get dressed." Said Ginny. She handed Hermione her dress robes and started shoving her in the bathroom.

Hermione sighed and said "Alright, you go. I join you in the Great Hall." Ginny looked suspicious.

"I promise." She added and forced a smile.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." Ginny said and went out.

All the best Hermione Granger, Hermione thought to herself. You have to put on a good show.  
_

Draco Malfoy was on his way to the Great Hall, Pansy glued to his side. She was holding him so tight that Draco couldn't feel his arms.

"Oh give it a rest, Pansy. I am not going to run away." Draco said.

"Alright, honey." She said cheerfully and loosened her grip. Today she was beside herself.

Crabbe and Goyle joined them, without partners.

The four of them reached the Great Hall. Pansy started waving to her Slytherin girlfriends, clearly trying to show off Draco. Millicent Bulstrode, one of Pansy's friends came over to them.

"Hi, Pansy, you look absolutely lovely." She said.

"Thanks Millicent, so do you." Pansy replied.

Millicent turned towards Draco "Hello, Draco, you are looking very handsome, like always." She said fluttering her eyelashes. Pansy cleared her throat loudly and glared at Millicent. Millicent suddenly looking nervous, added "You both make a good match."

"Uh…Well, thanks Millicent." Draco replied awkwardly.

Pansy and Millicent started to chat. Draco's eyes drifted away, he was looking for Hermione. He could see Potter and Weasley, but where is _she._

Suddenly he heard some people gasp at something, he looked around and his mouth fell open. It was Hermione, or was it? She looked stunning, like an angel. Her hair were tied up in and elegant knot, sleek and shiny. She was wearing a floaty, blue coloured gown. But who was her partner? Harry? Ron?  
Draco found his answer as Victor Krum entered, walked straight towards Hermione and offered her, his hand. Hermione took his hand and gave him a dazzling smile.  
Draco's fury ached for some kind of physical outlet. He wanted to crush Krum's skull right then and there. He didn't stand this emotion, it was a tangle of pain and rage and desire and despair. He had never felt it before.  
"Is everything alright, Draco? You look…er…scary." Pansy said, probably noticing him stiffen.

"I am not feeling well, right now. I want to go and rest." Draco said.

"O…Okay. Do you want me to come with you?" Pansy said. She looked sad.  
"No, you stay and enjoy. I'll be alright." Draco replied.

And he left.

While on his way to the first floor; I had to leave, to stop myself from doing some I'd regret, he thought.  
There were tears brewing in his eyes. Tears from anger or grief, he didn't know, but he gritted his teeth and wiped them away quickly.


	4. Our Little Secret

4.

Everyone was dancing. Hermione noticed as she danced herself with Krum. Professor Dumbledore with Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall with Hagrid, Ginny with Neville, Cedric with Cho Chang and everyone else. Even Goyle was dancing with Pansy. Wait, What? If Pansy was dancing with Goyle then where's Draco? Hermione thought.  
"Um, excuse me Victor. I'll just come in a moment." Hermione said to Krum.

"'Kay, Herm-own-ninny." Krum excused her.

Hermione ran off to find Draco. She searched the whole Great Hall. But Draco was nowhere to be seen.  
"I hope he is fine." She said to herself. She even thought about asking Pansy, but couldn't summon up the courage.  
She went inside the building and started looking in the classrooms. Then she heard a voice from an empty classroom. Someone was sobbing, a boy.

She went inside and saw someone sitting on a chair. His face was on his knees. It was very dark there but she could clearly make out his shining, pale blond hair.  
"Draco, is that you?" she whispered.  
Draco looked up, his face wet with tears. "Her…Hermione?"

"What happened, Draco?" she asked and ran towards him. But Draco continued sobbing.  
"Draco, look at me." She said. Then she took his face in her hands and wiped his tears.

Draco stood up and hugged Hermione hard. Hermione was too shocked to hug him back; _Draco is supposed to hate her, right?_ He stood like this for a while, but it seemed like forever.  
Then Draco her let go.

"Hermione, I am sorry, it was just…just…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Spur of the moment?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Can I ask you, why were you crying?"

"Um…actually…er." Draco trailed off once again.

Hermione sighed and sat down. Then she indicated Draco to sit beside her.

"You want me sit beside you?" Draco asked her looking slightly confused.

"Yes. But why? You don't want to sit with me?" Hermione inquired.

"No, no, it's not like that." He said and sat down hastily.

"Draco." Hermione started. "I know that I have no right to ask you anything. But if you ever need someone to listen to your worries, I am always there."

**Draco's POV**

Do mine ears deceive me, or she _really_ said that she is there for me.

Hermione looked a bit awkward. Then I remembered that I haven't replied.

"Hermione, are you sure?" what a stupid thing to say.

"Yes, I am." Hermione said, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"But, you seem to hate me." Somebody please kill me.

"What you mean by that? I don't hate you. Why should I?" Hermione said. "It's you who seemed to hate me." She continued, looking sad. _Or maybe I am going mad._

What? Me. Hating. Hermione! That is the most absurd thing I ever heard. Well, expect for Chudley Cannons being the best Quidditch team ever.

"Hermione, I don't hate you." I said. I thought I saw Hermione's eyes gleaming.

In fact I really like you. _You better keep this thought in your mind, Malfoy._ A voice in my mind said, which suspiciously sounded like…Professor Snape? I _am_ going mad.

Hermione just kept quite. Oh, she thinks I am joking. Um…What should I say now?

"Okay, then. Friends?" I said and offered my hand. She was quite, thinking something. I did a mental eye roll at this; she is the brightest witch of her age, of course she thinks before she acts. _Note to self: Hermione _thinks_, like _really_ thinks._

After a moment or two, she smiled and said. "Of course, friends." Then she took my hand and shook it. Okay, now my life is blissfully perfect.

She looked skeptical about something. "Is everything alright, Hermione? What are you thinking?" I asked her.

"Actually, Draco, I was thinking about Harry and Ron."

"What about them?"

"You know, if they get to know about our…..friendship. They will think it's….not acceptable." She said wistfully.

"They or anyone else would know _if_ we tell them." I said.

"So, we are going to keep this a secret?" she said. They don't call her the brightest witch of her age for nothing.  
I nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone about it. Not even, to Crabbe and Goyle." She pleaded.

"Hermione." I sighed and said. "Of course, it'll be our little secret."

She just smiled in response. Then she checked her watch, her really pretty watch I must say.

"Oh, my God!" she said.

"Whoa, what happened?" I asked her.

"I am running late, he must be waiting." She said and ran towards the door.

"Hey, Hermione! Who must be waiting?" I asked.

She reached the door and answered. "Victor Krum." And she left.

Oh, Hell no!

Blissfully perfect, not likely.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all those who read and reviewed my story. You guys rock!**  
**Okay, coming to business. Guys, would you please suggest me places of Hogwarts which we can use as Draco's and Hermione's hide-out. I will really appreciate that.**  
** Do review. (please)**  
**Bye for now :)**


	5. HideOut

5. Our Secret Hide-out.

**Draco's POV**

It was just ten minutes before curfew and I was waiting for Hermione (she was suppose to arrive twenty minutes before), in the Stone Bridge Tower. The stone bridge is one of the four towers that surrounding the Quad. It overlooks the Stone Bridge. The first floor landing of this tower goes over here connecting the First Floor corridor to the Stone Bridge.  
It's our secret hide-out since the day of the Yule ball, which I must say was a month ago. Hermione found this place. When I asked her how? She smiled mischievously and said "With the help of the Marauders." And when I asked her who the Marauders are? She refused to tell me more and I assumed that it must be another book.  
I sighed. She is a strange girl, that Hermione. But every time I think about her, I feel happy.

**Hermione's POV**

"Ginny, I have to go somewhere." I said to Ginny, but she ignored me completely and continued rambling about her date with Dean Thomas.

"And then he took my hand in his, and said…" she broke off and continued in a somber tone. "You know, Hermione. I used to think of Harry as the _only_ one. But, maybe I was wrong. He seems to have eyes just for Cho Chang." She said, looking a bit sad.

"It is alright, Ginny. You have Dean now. And you seem happy with him. I know you'll get over Harry." I said to her sympathetically.

"I know that Hermione. It's just…difficult." She said. I patted her arm comfortingly.

Sorry Draco, but Ginny needs me.

* * *

**Okay, I know that this is a really short one. But it seems no one kinda cares. I want you to review this, so I can be sure that at least _someone_ is reading this. Only then, I will post the next chapter. So please review.**


	6. Ignoring Hermione

_I don't own the Harry Potter series, just in case you were wondering…_

* * *

6. Ignoring Hermione.

**Draco's POV**

I sneaked back to the dungeons, disappointed. I know that it was the first time that Hermione skipped our meeting, usually she is regular and punctual, but still.

Am I angry? I hear you ask. Well, yeah, I guess. Just a little bit though. I waited for her for more than one hour, but she didn't arrive. She could've at least informed me. Could've owled me. But she didn't.

Anyways, back in my room Crabbe and Goyle were fast asleep and snoring loudly. Both of them were very efficiently displaying their boxers. Whereas on the other hand, Zabini Blaise was sleeping with the curtains close. I knew that he was sleeping because I could hear him snore.

I changed into my pajamas and climbed my bed. A flick of the wand, and I closed my curtains. I was not sleepy at all, just restless to meet Hermione.

* * *

The next morning, when I woke up I couldn't find Crabbe and Goyle. That's strange, usually I wake them up. I changed into my robes and went downstairs in the dormitory.

Ah, there they were. Crabbe was eating 'Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans' and Goyle was…..reading!  
But that was not the thing that made my eyes bulge; it was the fact that he was reading _Witches' Weekly_. I really wanted to know what he was reading in that magazine, but I was very sure that he wouldn't tell me.

So, I surreptitiously walked to the back of their chair and very silently looked over Goyle's shoulder to see what I he was reading. Goyle was so lost in his reading that he didn't even feel me. Isn't that strange? _I_ am the one who is meeting Hermione from the past month, but it's _Goyle_ who picked her germs. Then I saw what he was reading.

Okay, I have to admit that the title was very catchy. It was _''How to confess to the witch you love' Tips and Tricks by Henrietta Moonscar'_. But why was Goyle reading it? _I_ was the one in need of it, for crying out loud!

I straightened up and said "Hello, Crabbe and Goyle." On this both stood up. Crabbe replied "Hi." But Goyle hastily hide the magazine behind his back and said "Hi." in very uncomfortable way. Poor boy, he didn't know I have already seen it.

"Goyle, can I please borrow that really informative book that you were reading a moment before." I said fighting the urge to laugh.  
"What?...um…yes of course, you can." He said even though he looked a bit taken aback. As if, he could ever dare to refuse me.

I took it and was about to go back to my room but a sickly sweet voice stopped me. "Hey, Draco." It was Pansy, of course. "How are you doing?" she said.

"Hi, Pansy, I am fine. How are you?" It's good to be polite to people even though you find them irritating. You would have got hint, hopefully.

"I am good." She said and then continued "I was wondering if you could, you know, accompany me today to Hogsmeade." Oh, no.

"Actually…the thing is that…I was…I mean I am…planning on practicing Quidditch today. You know, I haven't done it since months." I said. Oh, alright, I lied.

"Okay, then." She said and left without a word.

* * *

Back in my room, I opened the book that I borrowed from Goyle and started reading that article and to be honest it was fascinating. It said;

_If you are having a problem with confessing your love for your witch, here is the solution._ _''How to confess to the witch you love' Tips and Tricks by Henrietta Moonscar'_,_ a step by step guide to help you get your girl._

_**Ignore that girl**__- There is a syndrome with girls. If you run after them, they would run away from you because they apparently enjoy it. But if you run away from them, they would run after you because they would want to know why you are not running after them._

Phew, the first step is difficult. Ignore Hermione? How can I ever do that? She would kill me!

There was a whole step by step guide to it. The question was, should I follow it?  
Come to think of that, I maybe should, because I know that I wouldn't have the brains to plan all this myself. So I braced myself and read the whole guide carefully.

* * *

Crabbe, Goyle and I entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione was already sitting there with Potter and Weasley. They both were talking about something and Hermione was not at all paying attention to them. Every now and then her eyes would drift to the Slytherin table as if searching for somebody, searching for me. At this my heart did a nervous jolt, '_you have to do this Draco, you have to ignore her!' _a voice in the back of my mind said. Just then, Hermione looked at my way and caught my eye. She looked at me as if I am here to make her Spew ("_S.P.E.W._!" a Hermione-ish voice said) a national movement and gave me heart-melting smile. Oh, for the love of all that is Merlin, how will I ignore her if she acts like _this_?

Resisting the uncontrollable desire to look at her beautiful face and smile back, I looked at the opposite direction instead. Disregarding her completely, I went and sat down at the Slytherin table.


	7. Determination

**Hermione's POV**

I watched as Draco walked to the Slytherin table and sat down. I was really hurt when he didn't return my smile. In fact, he completely ignored me. Maybe, he was pretending to ignore me because, you know, Ron and Harry were sitting beside me. But, then they both were engulfed in their Quidditch talk. Or, maybe, he didn't see me. But, then again, I saw him look at me. This left me with the last option: He is mad at me. I tried not to feel mad at _him_, for being mad at _me_, because he has every right to do so. It was _my_ fault. But not to worry, because when he hears the reason for my absence the other day, he'll forgive me.

"Hermione?!" Harry said as he waved his hand in front of me and brought me back in the present.

"Wh-What?" I replied.

"Earth to Hermione." Ron intervened.

"Yes, I am listening!"

"No, you aren't."

"That's just so dumb, Ron. If I wasn't listening then, how on Earth I would've been able to reply to you."

"That's what I am trying to say! You didn't answer my question!"

"You didn't ask me any question, Ron."

"Yes, I did."

"No. I didn't hear you asking me anything." I said losing my patience.

"Exactly my point!" Ron said, snapping his fingers.

"STOP IT, YOU TOO!" Harry fortunately exclaimed. Fortunately, because I saw myself losing this argument.

"Okay." Ron and I said in unison. At this, we both turned pink with embarrassment as it's extremely rare that we do anything in sync. Whereas, Harry choked on his juice and laughed saying "Both of you are so unbelievable!"

"It's not like that, Harry." Ron and I said in unison….again and turned pink with embarrassment….again and at this Harry roared with laughter…again.

I stood up abruptly and realized that Ron did that too. At this, we looked at each other and started laughing and Harry laughed still harder, if possible.

**Draco's POV**

I felt like a fool for ignoring Hermione, because she doesn't seemed to care. This really was a killer for my ego. I shouldn't have followed that book, really.

I watched her laughing with that Weasley and that Potter and my hatred for them increased tenfold. I was so jealous that I couldn't eat anymore so, I stood up.

"What's up, Draco?" Crabbe asked. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes, I am full." I replied.

"But, you didn't even eat a full crispbread."

"I just said that I am full. Didn't you hear me?"

"I did. But…" Crabbe started.

"I don't want to eat anymore. No more discussions." I said and walked out.

I went back to the dungeons and lay down on my bed. I felt upset because Hermione apparently doesn't seem to care whether I am mad at her or not. Of course, she wouldn't care. She has a family whom she loves and cares for, two best friends with whom she is most comfortable whereas I am just a small part of her life. So why would she really care for me, when she has so many people?  
I am not saying that I am all alone. I also have friends, but they are not my real friends, they're just _called_ this when actually they're _sycophants_. Contradicting this is my family, who _are_ my _real_ family but they don't give a damn about me.

So, I have always craved for love which I got from the little friendship with Hermione. In such a small time, she has become the biggest part of my life. I feel most comfortable with her, as she never expects anything. I can be _me_ when I am with her, the _real me_. Her smile, her touch, her eyes makes me feel at home.

'_But she doesn't care for you'_ a voice in my head said. '_You love and care for her more than Weasley and Potter, but still she prefers them over you.' _That dreaded voice continued. _'But it's your fault Draco. You should have told her your feelings so much before. You should've made her realize that you are more important than that Potter and Weasley.'_

"No, no it's not like that. I-" I started to say but the voice cut me off. _'You are more important than everyone else. She has to understand this. She has to love you back.' _With this, the voice went away. But my mind kept repeating what it said. _'She has to love you back.'_

'_She has to love you back.'_

'_She has to love you back.'_

'_She has to love you back.'_

"Yes," I said determinedly. "She has to love me back. I will _make_ her love me back."


End file.
